


Tales from Earthsea; The demise of the Dark wizard

by LadyViola101



Category: Ged Senki | Tales from Earthsea (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViola101/pseuds/LadyViola101
Summary: A little brief background history of Ghibli's Tales from Earthsea, Lord Cob. The Dark wizard's final moments are filled with lamenting on the past.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Tales from Earthsea; The demise of the Dark wizard

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the movie, I got really inspired to write literature about this dude. In my opinion, I thought it was a good movie but I was upset about Cob dying at the end. I felt like he died too quickly and in one of the worst ways possible, so I  
> decided to birth this Oneshot because of that. Enjoy.

Sparrowhawk...

The dark wizard's final moments as his rapidly aging body began to catch on fire, were of his old-time friend. To think that he would succumb to death before him, made him chuckle. The irony.

He had been so close to his dream of becoming immortal, so painfully close. The door between life and death had just been in the tip of his fingers. The archmage had once again foiled his plans to achieve it. He could remember a better time, before his banishment and before Sparrowhawk turned against him. Yes, they had indeed once been, good friends.

"How are you feeling Cob?" Sparrowhawk then called 'Sparrow', asked.

His friend had recently lost his parents in a mysterious accident, no one knew the cause of it. Sparrow saw Cob slightly tense, he knew that it made him uncomfortable but he had been withdrawn lately.

"I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry." replied the wizard in a monotone, tired voice.

Sparrowhawk could tell he was lying, but he didn't pry. Instead, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Come, we should head in for a warm drink, that would lite up any spirits."

Cob reluctantly accepted the offer, though he could not bear to tell his friend the real truth behind his parent's death. He had been experimenting with dead animals and humans, and he was practicing dark magic on them to resurrect and manipulate them. Both his parents had been old and ill; thus he gave them poison to put them out of their misery, and to resurrect their bodies. He did not look at it as murder, although he couldn't help but feel a sense of power and control whenever he manipulated the dead.

Sparrowhawk hadn't a clue of any of this, he intended to keep it that way. His plans on becoming archmage had just begun.

15 years later...

"Hare, report here at once." Cob said, now referred to as 'Lord Cob' now.

Hare, his second in command kneeled down behind him, "Yes, milord?"

The tall figure with long dark hair turned around before him, a wicked grin on his face, "I want you to begin the process of capturing slaves in the city. We will begin the slave market here, is that understood?"

Hare smiled up at him and saluted lamely, "You got it, sir! cmon men, we have a job to do." he called out to his men as he walked out.

Lord Cob turned walked to the balcony and stared out across the land. The massive fortress that he inhabited had been made entirely out of dragon bones, a notable mocking of the great dragons that stalked the land. He had been condemned to the drylands by his old friend, Sparrowhawk after he had become archmage.

The archmage called his magic, a 'blasphemy to the gods' and therefore he was deemed unworthy to walk on the holy lands.

Since then, the dark wizard had claimed the city, 'Hort town', and has been under his rule as of late. The people were under constant apprehension and scammers freely roamed the streets.

In the meantime, he studied ancient forms of dark magic, he finally discovered the solution in becoming immortal. To open the door between life and death.

The old warlock stared defeatedly at the great dragon before him, it's red eyes staring back at him with justice. The boy was right, he was afraid of death, afraid of dying. Just as he caused so many others to lose their lives.

The flames from the dragon's mouth engulfed him, and with his last breath he yelled out, "I want to Live!"

The fortress beneath him gave way and crumbled to the ground, and with it, so did the wizard.


End file.
